Misunderstandings
by OneshotPrincess
Summary: "I wish you weren't my brother!" There was a dull thud behind him. He turned and saw Kouichi standing on his doorway with a hurt and bewildered look on his face. koukou don't like don't read. Rated T for twincest!


**A/N:** Recently I've remembered all the good times when I watched Digimon Frontier. Kouichi is my favorite character so I read some koukou fics and I just had to do one too! I'm not so good at writing 3rd person point of view so I practiced Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Did you see Kari and T.K randomly making out in Season 2? No? Then I don't own Digimon.

.

Every week, one of the twins stayed over at the others house. Usually Kouji stayed over with his mother and older brother. Neither Kousei nor Kouichi were exactly comfortable with each other's presence and Kouji never said no when an opportunity to visit his mom came up. Today however, Kouichi was going to be the one to come over. He said that Tomoko needed the peace and quiet.

Kouji was currently sitting in a chair beside his desk, waiting for his older brother. Kouji sighed and looked at the picture on his desk. It showed his father and step-mother, Satome, with sappy grins plastered across their faces. Kouji by contrast was in the middle scowling darkly at the ground.

Silently, he flipped it over revealing a much happier, recent picture. It showed his mother in the centre with a dazzling smile on her face, her arms around two nearly-identical boys grinning impishly. Kouji, himself, was to the right. Kouichi was standing to the left.

Kouichi…Kouji traced his brother's face in the photograph with the tip of his finger. Not-so-recently he had discovered that his feelings for his brother were not exactly platonic. In fact it was not platonic at all. He was in love with his own brother.

He couldn't help it, this attraction. Kouichi's gentle nature, his soft smiles…All of it had drawn him in until he had fallen hopelessly in love…with his own brother. Kouji doubted whether anyone could choose who they loved. If they could, Juliet would have chosen a much less complicated love life.

And just like that, Kouji was angry. Angry at himself, angry at his stupid emotions, angry at Kouichi for being so damn irresistible and angry that he could never tell Kouichi his feelings…because they were brothers!

And then, angrily flipping the picture again, he said it-

"I wish you weren't my brother!"

There was a dull thud behind him. He turned and saw Kouichi standing on his doorway with a hurt and bewildered look on his face. It took Kouji a moment to realize that Kouichi had heard what he had said and took it to mean something completely different.

"Kouichi! I-I-"he struggled to find something that would correct the misconception but wouldn't give up his feelings either.

"Um…I'll just…go" Kouichi said awkwardly. Kouji heard the crack in his voice and immediately he felt empty.

Kouichi turned around and left. Kouji stumbled out of his chair and followed him out the door when he heard the front door slam. He ran down the stairs and saw Satome standing beside the foot of the steps looking perplexed.

"He left, didn't he?" he asked, crestfallen.

Satome nodded. "Did you two…have a fight?"

Kouji shrugged and walked back to his room. He locked the door and fell to his knees. He brought his legs to his chest and sighed. He couldn't believe it. He'd gone and said something stupid, something he never meant and now Kouichi, the person who mattered more than anything to him, thought he hated him.

.

Kouichi kept running until he had almost left the neighborhood. Then he sat down on the sidewalk, covered his face with his hands and moaned. He couldn't understand it. Had he done something to upset Kouji? If so, he couldn't remember it. Maybe Kouji just didn't want a brother. Maybe his life was much happier before Kouichi and the DigiWorld…

"_I wish you weren't my brother!"_

Kouichi flinched. The words stung as they repeated themselves in his ears. They were spoken with so much anger and bitterness. Was he really the cause of it all? He felt a familiar tightening in his chest, one that he associated with Kouji.

At least he had gotten rid of one problem: he didn't have to worry about accidently revealing his feelings to Kouji. His feelings of affection for his own little (though not by much) brother.

Of course, only Zoe knew about. She was the only one he could trust with this sort of thing. Though her advice hadn't exactly been helpful.

"_You need to tell him about these feelings, Kouichi! Who knows, maybe you'll be surprised!"_

He had asked her to clarify but she refused. According to Zoe, love was always good no matter who it was between. Kouichi hadn't been convinced.

But now at least, he didn't have to worry about it. If Kouji didn't want to see him anymore…

He shook his head and turned to leave.

.

Kouji walked towards his mother's apartment the next day. His mother wouldn't be home but Kouichi would be. It was a weekend. Kouji needed to apologize and explain. He turned the corner and glanced at the playground and stopped short. He changed track and headed towards the playground.

Koichi was sitting on the abandoned swing set, oblivious to the amount o snow around him. Kouji crept up, a soft smile creeping up on his face. He took off his jacket his jacket and placed on Kouichi's shoulder. Kouichi turned around in shock before he registered Kouji's presence.

"Oh…Hi" he said awkwardly.

Kouji smiled and nodded. He noticed that despite the awkwardness, Kouichi had clutched the jacket tightly to himself.

"Kouichi, listen," Kouji started, his face pleading. Trying to express his emotions. Kouichi turned to look at him. "I didn't mean what I said back then. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that…You've been through so much because of me! You know…Cherubimon, Duskmon! You nearly died in the ER! None of that would have happened if you hadn't known me!" It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a total lie either.

Kouji saw confusion and then relief spread across his brother's face. Kouichi suddenly laughed, relieved.

"Is that it?" he asked. Kouji nodded. Kouichi let out a sigh.

"Kouji, I don't regret knowing about you," he said. Kouji's heart pounded. "Duskmon, Cherubimon…meeting you was worth all that," Kouichi continued and the odd sensation in Kouji's chest increased.

Kouichi got up and hugged his brother and Kouji felt as though his heart stopped moving for a second before restarting at break-neck speed. Surely Kouichi could hear it? Kouji took a deep breath and inhaled Kouichi's scent, that odd soft smell, and groaned.

"Kouji?" Kouichi asked, separating himself from his brother. "What's wrong?"

"This!" he replied, anguish clear on his face and voice. "Being with you! It hurts to stay with you and it hurts to stay away from you too! Pretending all the time that my feelings for you are normal!"

"K-Kouji? What are you saying?" Kouichi asked, confusion and nervousness seeping into his voice.

"This," he replied and pressed his lips to his brother's with the softest of pressure. After a while they separated, arms around each other.

Kouichi blinked hazily, realizing that his brother was still waiting for his response to the sudden statement (or rather action). His response was clear.

He pressed his lips to his brother's for a second kiss.

.

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!


End file.
